My psychotic crazy ex
by kurenohikari
Summary: Almost five years have passed since Derek and Stiles get together, they've been living happily with their family and enjoying their success ever since. What happens when Kate comes back and wants revenge? Will there short lived happiness end? And what will happen when Annalise team gets involved into the mess? Sequel to: 'Working hard to be good enough'.
1. The accident (Stiles' POV)

I stiffened a yawn as I left the dressing room heading towards the set to shoot the next scene. I still couldn't understand how this year has been the most tiring of my career. I still can't believe that _I_ have a career to complain about! After filming **The First Time** I wanted to take a sabbatical year and finish my last year of college calmly and without stress. However, I was offered to chance to be the co-star in Owen Wilson and Vince Vaughn's new movie **The Internship**. There was no way that I would lose such a chance, those two were geniuses! It was a bit hard to juggle with taking care of my family, the movie and my last year of college. But at the end I made it, I even was the best graduate of the class! I needed a complete _week_ in a spa afterwards, but it was worth it. I had a lot to thank Derek for that, ever since we got together I didn't feel as if I was raising the kids alone, and if I still had doubts he proved me wrong that year.

The next year was easier, I just filmed one movie… but not any movie, James Dashner's best seller: **The Maze Runners**! When the books got out I was obsessed with them, I even read them to the kids during our story time before bed. So when I heard that there were auditions for the movie I just had to try it out. It would be the first big project in my career, but at least I had to try and see if I could land a secondary character. So after a long and stressful period of auditions and a long wait for an answer, Malia and I had lost hope. We began looking for another project to invest in for, but halfway in our search we were interrupted by Malia's phone ringing. It were the producers, I didn't just land a secondary character, I was the protagonist! I couldn't believe it, I was so happy I could explode. After signing the contract for three movies I went out with my family and friends and their husbands, to celebrate my success. A dinner that turned out to be one of the best nights of my life when Derek asked me to marry him. An event that was held only a month before the premiere, to which we assisted just gotten back from our honeymoon through Europe.

Last year was to say the least, complicated. Not only was I filming the sequel of **The Maze Runners,** but also was approached to be the co-star of **Deep Horizon** an event that I studied and made reports about in both, history and economics. I just couldn't turn down the offer which only complicated my home life cause I wasn't the only one with a work life. Derek had only started branching his business not only in women and children clothes, but also men clothes just a year ago, and last year he opened his first International store in London. To sum up to the mess our kids had just began high-school and were at the doors of, in my opinion, the worst stage of life: adolescence. Even when my work life was succeeding rapidly and marvelously, my home life was getting each passing day more and more complicated.

I hated it, especially when I had that huge life with my newlywed husband. We didn't talk to each other or sleep together for a _month_! It killed but I was prideful and didn't want to admit that I was being overachieving as I always am, not paying enough attention to my family as I should have. But Derek wasn't any better! He also spent a lot of time in the office and traveling to London to make sure that everything was going fine as the reports said. At the end none of us made the first move, but the kids did… well, sweet adorable Isaac did it. One day during dinner, while we both were asking the children about how school was going and ignoring each other blatantly, Isaac blurted if we were getting a divorce and if our family was breaking apart as his friend's Boyd did. We were so focused on our careers and our anger at each other's inability to comprehend how important our jobs were that we didn't notice what we were doing to our children.

We sent the kids to Aiden and Cora's house ( _We are still waiting for them to get engage_ ) and had a long talk that night. We screamed and accused each other of cheating, him with one of his models and I with my co-star and good friend Thomas Brodie-Sangster, we cried, we reconciled and kissed while falling asleep in each other's arms. It still wasn't perfect, but after a couple of months from taking more time off work and spending more time at home we finally got back to how things were at the beginning: perfect. Both Derek and I arranged that we were moving too fast in our careers, my husband had to learn that he wasn't alone anymore and spending extra hours at the office and making new projects every year wasn't acceptable. I turned down the offer from MTV for one of the principle roles in their new T.V show **Teen Wolf** , even when I knew that it would end up being a huge success. After a lot of convincing Derek finally got through my thick skull that I don't have to strive for fast success and making my name known to be worth him and our family. Also, the kids needed us more than never.

I even decided to take a year off acting after the third movie of **The Maze Runners** and had planned a whole vacation to Disney and Universal with the kids and Derek, but that was still a secret for me to give later. As well, someone had to make some time for Erica to help her organize her sweet sixteen that year. But I still had time to decide how to break the news to them, I haven't even finished filming **The Maze Runners: The Death Cure** yet.

"You are late Stiles!" Scolded me Malia, while the rest of the crew just laughed at me when I fell on my butt in surprise at her loud yell.

"Cut me some slack woman! It's the first time in all this years" I didn't pout, I complained no matter what anyone might tell you I just complained and absolutely didn't pout.

"Just make your stunt so we can finish the day" ordered me a moody Malia, which meant that she was tired and wanted to go home and have sex with her sexy husband.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied absentmindedly as my last thought brought a lot of incredible memories of my own husband and I in bed, making me wish I were at home right now so I could get some.

But all those thoughts started to go away as I noticed that something was wrong with the safety precautions placed for the stunt, but shrugged it off. This was the third year I work with the same crew and nothing had happened to me, I trust them. However, I should have followed my gut as I normally do. In middle of the stunt I heard the horrible sound of metal hitting metal and felt myself falling. The last thing I heard was Malia's scream of 'Stiles!', before I hit the ground and everything went dark.


	2. (Jackson's POV)

My name is Jackson Stilinski-Hale, I am fifteen years old and have everything anyone can ask for. Famous and loving parents, amazing siblings, money, popularity, fame (my siblings and I were the faces of **Muses** **Kids** since we turned ten, and later on one of the principals models of **Muses Men** and **Muses Women.** Although, it's the sector more used by teenagers) and the most beautiful girl of the school: Lydia Martin. We started dating at the beginning of this high-school's year when I was named the new lacrosse captain, the old one had graduated last year.

We only started dating because people expected us to do so, we were the most popular and beautiful people of the academy it was expected that we ended up together. However, as time went one she stopped being just an arm candy for me and became truly my girlfriend. I found out that she isn't as dumb as she acted, in reality she is a genius and has a snarky mouth that drives me crazy-much like mom ( _I love calling him dad. Especially when I see his blushing face afterwards and his splutter of 'I am not a woman!'. But we all know that he likes it... as I do. After all I never had a mother and mom is such a mother hen sometimes!)_ -but she acts as like that because it was expected her to.

So I decided to change that- of course that was after a long sermon of my parents of how being yourself is what counts and that people's opinion don't matter and blah blah blah- I asked her for help in math and chemistry- all my siblings needed help in this class as well- which were the only subjects that I wasn't good in. After that our dynamic changed, we went to dates but this time not for put a good front but because we just wanted to spend time with each other. And the kisses weren't a show either, each time our lips touched I could feel the burning passion of our lov... no, I'm not ready to say it yet. More than once Scott and Erica had to drag us away from each other because we were running late for class. I still had to tell Lydia how important she is in my life, how her support and presence help me so much when I am low and needing. Also, I still haven't thanked my parents for opening my eyes, if not I am sure that we would have still be pretending for a long while and maybe even breaking up.

Talking about Lydia, right now we are making out under the bleachers of the lacrosse field, happily oblivious of everything around us. Until my annoying siblings broke us apart... _again_.

"You know what? I am fed up of all of you always interrupting us. The next class is English right? Both of us are advanced in it, losing one isn't the end of the world" I growled at them, almost in a wolfish way. However, I froze when I saw the still wet tears in my siblings cheeks and how Boyd was hugging a clearly distressed Erica, how Isaac looked as if he wanted to throw up in any moment and Scott as if he had seen a ghost "What's... what's wrong?" I asked slowly, almost fearfully of the answer.

And I was right for being afraid when Scott muttered: "Papa..." even though Erica, Isaac and I love to tease Stiles calling him mom, Scott couldn't not when they both had the same mother and the memory of her death was still fresh "He... he was in an accident and... and it's in the hospital. Aunt Laura is here to take us there... Dad is already at the hospital waiting for us...".

"No... no... there is no way that this is happening! Not again!" I yelled angrily wanting to punch something, I couldn't go through that again... I couldn't lose my mother.

"Jacks stop it and listen to your brother! He is stable, Stiles is stable and awake!" Lydia's voice broke through my blind rage state. I looked at her dumbly as she wiped the tears, I didn't know I had shed, with her thumbs and pecked my lips once trying to comfort me "Everything is going to be fine Jackson, listen to me everything is going to be fine. Ok?" I just nodded and let her drag me towards the parking lot of the academy "I'll text my mom and tell her I'm skipping the rest of the day. I'm not letting you go through this on your own" I wanted to smile at her concern for me, but I was in such pain and worry that I wasn't able to.

I just let her push me inside of the limousine that Aunt Laura brought and looked though the window- without even really seeing the outside too Immersed in my thoughts to really care- through the rest of the ride. That of course changed once I noticed the crowed of fans and paparazzi gathered in front of the hospital.

"How the hell did they found out so soon?!" growled Erica angrily, being held tighter by Boyd so she wouldn't go out and hit some stupid idiot with a camera.

"Don't worry about that sweetie I'll take care of it, you just need to get inside and see your father. Ok?" we just nodded and exited the car, that's when hell broke.

"Is it true that your father is injured after being assaulted by a jealous co-star?!" one of the idiots shouted.

"Is Derek Stilisnki-Hale responsible of this?! Is it because Stiles had an affair with Thomas Brodie-Sangster?!".

"How sever is the injury Stiles Stilinski-Hale received?!".

"Was it a passion crime?!".

"Did someone attempted to murder Stiles Stilinski-Hale?!".

"Is he dead?!" another one demanded to know pushing a microphone into my face, he only got me throwing it to the floor in anger.

 _How could he ask something like that?!_ I screamed in my head in disbelief and rage.

Lydia grabbed my hand tightly and dragged me into the hospital before I jumped on that bastard and beat the crap out of him. Boyd did the same with Erica. But he didn't get so lucky cause Isaac, sweet loving and innocent Isaac who loved his mommy with the bottom of his heart and would do anything to protect him, punched the paparazzi in the face... repeatedly. And would have continued if it wasn't for Scott who had to get him off the bastard with the help of a security member. I heard Laura saying warning them to leave us, underage minors who were passing through a big emotional distress moment, alone or she would sue them all. And when she got inside in a low tone, which only was over heard by us, she threatened the idiot paparazzi that asked the last question, that if he even thought of pressing charges on Isaac for assault she would ruin his life. The poor bastard paled and nodded rapidly, I didn't know how he didn't end up pissing himself.

"You must be the Stilinski-Hale family" a nurse with a kind smile said as she approached us, but I couldn't care less if she was nice or not I just demanded to see my mom "You see..." she started her expression turning somber "At the start we thought that the injury wasn't sever but now... your father suffered a grave concussion, facial fracture and lacerations. He is stable but unconscious after being given a lot of pain killers".

Erica's cry of distress broke all of our heart, but I couldn't hear anything but my own heart pounding in my ear "When will he be able to return home?" Scott asked shakily.

"We still don't know, we want him in here for observation just in case. It could be from a couple of days to a month... I am really sorry, he is in room 256 at the second floor. Your other father demanded he was given a private room after he got out of intense care" the nurse informed us. _Intense care!_ I screamed in my head not believing this was happening "If you need anything just ask for Melissa, ok?".

I don't remember walking towards the elevator or entering the hospital room of my mom, but what I remember is running towards the bathroom to throw up and thinking: _How the hell did this happen?!_


	3. Finding out the truth part 1(Derek POV)

It all started just like every other day: I was the first one to wake up as always, the light of my life sleeping soundly in my possessive embrace. I smiled down at my angel thanking whoever made it possible for deeming me worthy of just perfection after the living hell I passed with _Kate_. As every other morning I wake up to Stiles' side I stayed a few more minutes just watching him sleep, before waking him up with a kiss, which turned into a full heavy make out session that continued in the bathroom. Later on, after a blowjob and a quick fuck against the wall, Stiles went downstairs to make breakfast while I was waking up our kids. For being fifteen years old teenagers they still act as lazy children in the morning. Thankfully the end of school's year was getting closer and then I'll have three months of not worrying they'll be late for class before they start junior year.

Wow, _junior_ year... I still can't believe they are fifteen years old. How fast does time pass.

But that's not what matters, getting back on track once I have woken up our children and left them to get ready I went downstairs to one of my favourite hobbies: watching Stiles cook. He, who usually is clumsy and uncoordinated, moved with such grace and ease in the kitchen that you would have never guess how many times he runs into walls in daily bases. It only took them only half an hour to get ready and get down for breakfast. I smiled proudly at our children wearing **Muses** ' clothes as if it were a second skin, it had been a long discussion and a lot of convincing but at the end Stiles allowed them to model for my brand and it was one of the best decisions of my when they looked so good and confident in them.

Stiles had smiled at them brightly and gave them each a kiss on their cheek before placing plates full of food in front of us: scramble eggs, toasts, beacon and pancakes. He passed me a hot cup of black coffee and gave each of our kids a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice. He then grabbed a canteen full of cappuccino and an apple before bidding us goodbye and rushing towards the studio. I knew that he would stay there until very late, it usually happens when the last days of filming were coming up. So I knew that these following last weeks of school I would be the one taking the kids to school and picking them up.

The rest of the day moved smoothly: I had business meetings, warned some employees that if they didn't work harder I would have to fire them, made paper work, chose the place for next season's photos, but it all went straight to hell when my PA barged into my office without permission and turned on my flat screen. I would have scolded him, Greenberg could be an idiot sometimes but he never acts out like this. However, I froze when I saw what he had put on the T.V.

" _Just an hour ago an ambulance rushed towards the studio of_ _ **Maze Runners: The Death Cure**_ _. We still don't know what happened exactly but what we do know is that Stiles Stilinski-Hale the famous actor that plays the principal character in the movie and the husband of the very recognized businessman Derek Stilinski-Hale was severely injured during one of his stunts. He is being moved towards_ _ **Saint Marie's hospital**_ _in this right moment. We all hope that it is nothing very serious that can't be treated, and that Mr. Stilinski-Hale gets better soon" a reporter spoke in front of the same studio that I knew my husband was going to today._

"Cancel everything I have today _and_ tomorrow, they'll understand my reasons. Also, call my lawyers I want to sue the damn security team. There is no way they'll be getting away with letting my husband get hurt" I ordered my PA before rushing towards the garage and heading to the hospital, worried sick of what happened to the love of my life.

All the way towards Saint Marie's I couldn't think of anything but my poor husband and in fear of what I'll see. The mere thought of _my_ Stiles bloody and wounded made my heart ache painfully. I wanted to rip the ones responsible for this into pieces. I leave my husband into the most capable hands, or at least that's what I thought because today they've proved me wrong.

 _The kids!_ I suddenly thought _How will the kids take this news?!_

I couldn't stop myself and thought about the last time Stiles was in a hospital, the fear and pain I felt seeing him tore me apart. And what was worst was seeing my children so sad and scared that their papa wasn't going to wake up. This time it would be ever worse cause now he was injured, surely bleeding and bruised, and I don't even know if he is stable!

Taking a fast decision I called Laura explaining the situation, my sisters are always angels sent from heaven in these kind of situations, she already knew about the accident and was heading to the school to pick up the kids. Next I dialled **Full Moon Academy** to notify about my family's situation.

" **Full Moon Academy** , this is the director Deaton speaking" I relaxed a bit when I remembered, in my blind panic state, that Deaton was an old family friend who would understand what's going on.

"Deaton this is Derek talking, I called to tell you that Laura will be passing by to pick up the kids" I told him.

"Derek don't rush and tell me what's wrong" Deaton said calmly, as he always is but there was a small undertone of panic that would have made me smile, happy that he is always there for my family and concerned about us, if I weren't so desperate right now.

"Stiles had an accident during one of his stunts, they are taking him to **Saint Marie's hospital** as we speak" I explained to him rapidly "I can't talk right now cause I am driving, I can't put my kids in a situation where both of their parents are hospitalized" with that said I ended the call, I would have felt bad for being so rude in other circumstances but right now I couldn't think of anything but my husband. I got to the hospital sooner than I should have if I would have respected the speed limits "Stiles Stilinski-Hale! Where is he?!" I growled/demanded to know to the first nurse that I saw, she had brown hair and a kind smile.

"You must be the famous sourwolf that Stiles didn't stop to mumble about" my heart ached at the mention of my dear husband's nickname for me "He is stable sir, but coming from and falling again to a unconscious state a cause of all the pain killers he has been given".

"What… what is his state?" I asked fearfully.

"Well sir, he has a concussion, facial fracture, and lacerations" she answered me solemnly "The doctors want to make him stay overnight, even longer if it is necessary. Please follow me he is in the room 123".

"Wait, aren't the private rooms on the second floor?" I questioned her.

"Yes, they are" she answered.

"Then why isn't my husband in the comfort of one of them?" I almost growled again, but stopped myself from doing so at the last moment. Taking out my anger and frustration in others won't help Stiles, he even will scold me if he finds out, and he _always_ find out.

"I'll make the changes right now, in the meanwhile you can visit your husband her manager is with him right now. If you need any help just call for Melissa" she assured me before leaving me on my own at the door.

I took a deep breath steading and preparing myself for the worse. But nothing would have prepared me enough to the sight of my husband all black and blue, with his best friend crying her heart out above him.

"Stiles… love… oh, baby!" I cried out falling on my knees next to him, I grabbed his frail hand on mine kissing it softly and trying not to cry… it wasn't working as good as I would have wanted.

"Oh Derek… it was horrible! I thought for a moment that he was dead!" Malia sobbed.

"How did this happen cousin? I thought that they have precautions to prevent this from happening!" I demanded to know angrily, not knowing at who or what exactly.

"The whole day was looking up, we were finishing earlier than expecting and everything seemed fine… until the accident. Stiles was strapped into a harness atop a moving vehicle when a snafu pulled him off of the vehicle unexpectedly, after which point he slammed into a second vehicle. The collision sent him to the hospital with a concussion, facial fracture, and lacerations. I don't know how it happened, people had came to make sure everything was safe earlier that day!" Malia ranted, sadness gone now and replaced with an animalistic rage that only came after living years in the wild.

"He was hit by a vehicle?!" I almost yelled in disbelief, my worry intensified by a thousand. My absolute concentration was on my husband that I almost didn't notice Malia mumbling to herself with a thoughtful look "What was that cousin?".

"Stiles has been receiving hate letters lately…" she began but I cut her off.

"What?! Why wasn't I informed about this?!" This time I did scream at her.

"Because it wasn't something new, actors and actresses always have them as well as singers. But lately he began receiving a lot of them from the same person, even though it was anonymously written we did recognize their way of writing" Malia explained to me "There were some death threats in them, not explicitly but they hinted so".

"You are saying that someone attempted to murder my husband Malia?!" I exclaimed incuriously, who would want to hurt Stiles. He is the best and kindest person I know.

"I am not saying anything, I just think that something isn't right here. **The Maze Runners** ' crew has been working with the same security company for almost three years now and there has never been an accident. That now, out of the blue something of this magnitude happened to Stiles after he has been being harassed with hate letters… it is something worth looking into" Malia replied.


	4. Wake up my love (Scott's POV)

I looked at my bruised big brother, the one I started to consider my father for a long while now. I just couldn't believe we were in this same position again... after Stiles promised me that he would never make us go through this again. However, I couldn't blame this on him. He didn't do anything wrong, those bastards of the security team were to blame.

I was startled from my depressed thoughts when my dad and Jackson entered the room. When Jacks ran away from the room, our dad followed him immediately, not before telling us not to leave and that he had something very important to tell us.

"Sit down, Jackson" dad told my brother softly, before getting to papa's side and hold his hand gently "Kids... what I have to tell you could be nothing, but if it is something it is very important you pay attention" his words began to worry me, what could be so important right now that dad has no need to pay 100% attention to papa? "We, and by 'we' I mean Malia and I, believe that someone attempted to... kill Stiles"

And just when I thought things couldn't get any worse... next to me Erika breaks into tears, again. Isaac punched the wall and Jackson looked as if he was about to throw up again.

"Why would someone try to kill papa?" I asked slowly, my gaze not leaving the one who sacrificed everything for me and loved me more than anyone ever could.

"We don't know, Scott. But we'll figure it out, if there is something to figure out. Remember that it might be nothing. However, until we know I need you guys to be careful and keep a close eye to each other. Understood?" we all nodded, eventually, we were still stunned by everything that was going on "As childish as it sounds I want you to implement the buddy system, ok? No one is going to be on their own, always in pairs. Also, I have my PA looking for the best bodyguards there are for you. I won't take any chances... it's enough with Stiles in hospital, I can't take any of you being hospitalized too" he confessed.

"We'll be careful, dad" I assured him, speaking for all of us- even the ones that weren't Stilinski-Hales "I'll make sure that everyone will be safe"

Out of the blue, papa began to groan uncomfortably and in pain. Everyone gasped when he opened his eyes, as always they landed on dad first. They are always looking for each other, always putting each other first, always loving each other more than anyone- not counting us, their children.

"Sourwolf..." he murmured softly, voice breaking at the end.

"Stiles, baby, I'm here" dad reassured him, petting his hair softly. He gave a small chuckle, eyes watery with unshed tears "Someone call a doctor!" he ordered us, not taking his eyes from his husband "Everything will be fine, I promise you" dad leaned down, to give him a small kiss- careful not to hurt him but still enough to make sure papa knows that he is the most precious person to him.

That's a love people fight to get and protect, a love a lot of people never get to know... a love I'll make sure prevails. If dad can't fulfil the promise he just made to papa, I'll do it.

 _ **A/N:**_

 ** _I'm sorry this is a short chapter, or how long it took me to continue. But with my studies and other stories I began, I kind of forgot about this series. But, now I am back and will finish it._**

 ** _XOXO KURENOHIKARI ;)_**


	5. Psychopath ex-wife (Malia's POV)

It took a couple of weeks before Stiles was dimed healthy enough to leave the hospital, and another two weeks om bed rest. I never felt so restless or helpless in my entire life, not even when I used to live in the wild. I loathed not having the abilities to find the bastard that did this to my best friend, not being able to punish him. However, it was something I had no control over. I used to hate that, used to act out at not being in charge of anything- specially the first years after being recued. But with time I began to learn how to control myself, not that it means I like it at all.

There were big changed in the family structure during that month. Erica figured out that thinking that you are still young and will have tomorrow to do the stuff you leave undone today, is not the best tactic. After all, no one knows what will happen tomorrow... you might get almost killed like her 'mommy'. So, she finally took her head out of her ass and started dating Boyd. Scott and Alisson hit rock bottom, seeing his papa in hospital brought so many childhood traumas that Argent didn't know how to help him. So, they decided to take a break for the moment. I don't think that they'll get together, specially by how close Alisson and Isaac are getting. Not to mentions that Kira- Scott's best female friend- was able to help him through his problems, while Argent wasn't. Maybe this change in relationship isn't such a big problem, but that's to leave for the moment. We have bigger problems now.

The rest of the family had came to visit them, in different times but everyone had came. Even Danny and Ethan stopped their vacations in Hawaii to stay and help Stiles recover from his injuries. In the meanwhile, we left Agent McCall of the FBI in charge of the investigation. It only took a couple of days to be assured that it was an attempted murder. Derek took every precaution he could: upgraded their home security, contracted bodyguards for the kids and made sure they call him every hour. Also, I know that my cousin is getting impatient, and will demand that Agent McCall is taken out of the case if he doesn't give us results by the end of the week.

Luckily, for the agent he encounter a big breakthrough in the case and found out who had tried to kill Stiles.

"You are telling me that the bitch that gave birth to us tried to kill our mom?!" I've never seen Jackson so furious before in my entire life, and I've seen him really angry before.

"Watch your mouth, Jacks. And I am not a woman!" Stiles exclaimed, blushing like a virgin- as he always is when someone calls him mom. But he was ignored, in favor of hearing the agent's answer.

"Yes, I have all the proof needed. The man that works for the security system, which she seduced with sex and money, is even willing to testify if we reduce his sentence" Agent McCall informed us "We caught her escaping, she is in Philadelphia's jail right not. However, there is a slight chance that she will get out of it. As there is no proof of the money exchange for the man's 'services' or of their talk. It is his word against hers"

"Do not worry, agent. I'll have the best lawyers in Philadelphia on the case" Derek assured the man.

"You should be very careful, Mr. Stilinski-Hale. We have reasons to believe that she is also behind mass murders all over the country" Agent McCall warned us "We believe that she is a psychopath" his words were followed by a deep silence.

 _Why is everything so complicated with this family?!_ I complained in my head.


	6. Oh, oh (Connor's POV)

Ever since my transfer to Stanford was confirmed, the team's dynamics changed- I like said change. We still competed to best each other, but this time none of us stabbed the other on the back or prejudice a case to have the upper hand over another teammate. It became a healthy, competitive work environment. We started meeting out of the internship hours, talked about other stuff that wasn't work... we began to act more as friends than colleagues.

I kind of began feeling sad, when I noticed that my last semester in Philadelphia and with Annalise was coming to an end. However, I also knew that Oliver and I needed a fresh start, and Palo Alto was going to give us that. So, when I entered the firm today, ready for the last case I'll have as an intern of Annalise, I promised myself to enjoy the most of it and not think about how nostalgic I'll be when I leave.

We were to represent a very famous worldwide actor and his businessman husband, that has most of the most used brands of clothed in the United States. It seems like ex-wife of Derek Stilinski-Hale went crazy and tried to kill his actual spouse. Their is proof that can get her in prison, but there's a chance that she can get away with it. Mr. Stilisnki-Hale didn't want to take any chances and contacted Annalise, the best lawyer in Philadelphia.

So, when I entered the office the last thing I expected to happen was seeing said married, handsome- even with his bruised face- and famous actor smiling as bright as the sun when my boyfriend entered the office. He practically jumped of his seat and rushed towards Oliver's side, as he exclaimed: "Professor Hampton?!"

Professor?! I exclaimed in my head, not knowing what the heck was going on here.

"Stiles! I thought I would find you here" my boyfriend said calmly, wrapping the younger man with his arms.

When I saw him smile gently and kindly to the actor, I questioned myself when I began forgetting how much older Oliver was. He was the portrait of wisdom, wisdom you only get from age and experience.

"I am really sorry for not visiting you at the hospital" my boyfriend's voice snapped me out of my trance. I focused back on them, and was glad to see that they weren't in each others arms "But as soon as I've heard about your situation in the news, I knew I'd find you here. After all, who is a better lawyer than Analise?"

"You trust her?" Stiles asked my man.

"Since the moment I met her, she has only proven me over and over again that she will do anything to win a case. And will not stop until she reaches said objective" Oliver replied.

"Stiles, who is this man?" Mr. Stilinski-Hale demanded to know, arms crossed over his chest and glare on place- I was glad to see that I wasn't the only affected at said scene.

"Sourwolf, this is Oliver Hampton! Don't you remember that computer tecnology professor from high school I told you about? The one that helped our little group of bffs get together" the actor answered, smiling radiantly at his husband "He was the best teacher that I've ever had in my life: supportive, kind, funny and never judge me for my TDAH. The only bad things is that he only stayed in Beacon Hill's high school for a year, the last thing I knew about him was that a very important company in Philadelphia snatched him away... well, now that I think about it he came to pop's funeral"

"I work for Star Labs now" Oliver told Stiles "You were right when you told me I'll have an horrible time if I accepted the job offer, it wasn't challenging at all. If anything it was very boring"

"What are you all doing staring and not doing anything?! Shouldn't you be planning how to bring that bitch down?" The brunette from before demanded to know, as she entered the office with a teenage boy and a korean girl. However, when she saw Oliver Stiles' agent had a similar reaction "Proffesor Hampton?!" She exclaimed, rushing to his side to give him a bear hug "I'm so happy to see you again!"

"Professor Hampton? Why does that name sound so familiar?" The boy, that just entered- who I recall seeing in a lot of gossip magazines next to the Stilisnki-Hale couple-, asked the girl next to him.

"Because I used to babysit you when your pops used to take the night shifts" Oliver replied, with a happy smile- not noticing the murderous expression on Mr. Stilinski-Hale "It's been a long time Scotty"

"Oliver?!" The boy, who seems to be the adopted child of Mr. Stilinski-Hale and the younger brother of Stiles, exclaimed excitedly and all but ran towards his ex-babysitter, to wrap him with his arms "I missed you!"

"Me too, buddy. Me too" my boyfriend replied, softly- smile still on place.

"Just wait for Danny to know! He was your biggest fan. After all, you helped come to peace with his sexuality" Malia exclaimed, causing Stiles and Oliver to freeze at her words.

I didn't like that, Oliver was keeping secrets from me and that only means trouble. By Mr. Stilinski-Hale's expression I noticed that he was on the same boat. Maybe we can team up to figure out what is that the other half of our couple are keeping from us.


	7. Secrets from the past (Oliver's POV)

It's been weeks since Annalise's team began working on Stiles' case, it's been difficult since Argent is very good at covering her tracks. So, even though they were able to place her in all the towns and cities at the exact time of the murders, Agent McCall believes she committed, there was no proof or motive of her being the psychopath. Except that she was sloppy at the attempted assasination of Stiles Stilinski-Hale, cause it was personal- not like the other ones.

Annalise had enough proof, and the backing of the F.B.I, to demand a full psychological review of Argent- she was claimed to be a serial killer. Then Annalise at being the best at what she does, was able to pressure her enough in court to get a confession out of her. We had to use Stiles as bate, which no one was very happy at- specially the Stilinski-Hale family, Danny and me. At the end, she was condemned to a life sentnse in prison and maybe a death one- but that's to see.

Annalise got the judge to comprehend the family's situation and give then a month before the next hearing. During those thirty-one days they'll be advised if they want to press for a more permanent solution, rather than simply prison. I knew that Derek wouldn't think twice before demanding Annalise to do the job he hired her for and make sure that bitch never hurts the love of his life again. But I learned something from being Stiles' teacher, things are never simple in his life. They had three kids to think about, biological children of that serial killer, who would be affected by her death. So he arranged for the best psychologists to have sessions with each sibling to help them make such a big decision in their lives.

Danny... that's a whole other problem.

Ever since Connor noticed my reaction when Malia brought him up, he's been back to his old ways. Trying to please him all the time. Not saying what he truly thinks, but what he believes I want to hear. Having sex Every night, as a way to keep me by his side, on his bed. When Malia- the same oblivious girl I once met- commented that I was such a great insipartion to Danny that he continued studying about softwares and computers proffesionally, he almost lost it. He began asking me more about my job, studying on his own- so we could have something in common. He was changing... and I didn't like it, at all.

It took me a while, but I was able to convince Stiles and Danny to let me tell Connor the secret we've been keeping all this time. They decided to tell their husbands as well, seeing that they were having a similar reaction as Connor's. Not in the same desperate way of my boyfriend, but in the trying to change to please them way. However, they were still worried they'll lose their loved ones over a stupid mistake they did when they were young.

"Why are we here?" Ethan asked the three of us, when they got to my apartment, one day before the hearing.

"You all noticed that we..." I pointed at Stiles, Danny and me, as we faced our men "...have been keeping something from you. When I graduated from college I still didn't know what to do with my life, I didn't know for a long time until I began working with my cousin Barry- the new owner of Star Labs. So, when I saw the job offer to be a computer technology teacher at a small town's school I took it. I thought it might be a nice scenery change, that it might give me time to think and decide what I really wanted to become. But as time passed I stopped looking for other jobs, I fell in love with teaching and my lovely students. A special group of three in special" I smiled at the young boys by my side "However, one of them liked me back in a way I could not, and was not ok, to reciprocate" I continued, sadly.

"I was a small town teenage boy, I was confused and angry. I didn't understand these feelings I was getting, every time I see a handsome man. Proffesor Hampton helped me out, he talked to my parents and had my back through the whole process of coming out and adapting. It was no wonder I ended up having a crush on my teacher" Danny confessed, blushing embarrassed "He didn't reciprocate... so, Stiles helped me out with trying to seduce him. We ended up with the plan of me following him to his apartment and... and getting naked. I thought it was only because I was his student and he didn't want to get fired. Or the fact that I was underage" I felt band when I heard Danny's humorless chuckle, but there was nothing I could do about it "But he simply didn't like me in that way. So, I left it alone. I thought we could just keep this incident to ourselves... it wasn't so easy"

"A neighbor saw Danny sneak in and out of the Professor's apartment and began the rumor of a teacher seducing his student. Things got out of hand, police got involved and all the jazz" continued Stiles "Danny and I confessed everything. With my dad being the Sheriff and Danny's dad being the mayor, it was easy to keep things silent. However, Professor Hampton's reputation was tainted and we turned the work he loved, into a torturous environment for him. Danny's parents being so embarrassed about the whole ordeal contacted and old friend of their from college and got him, what used to be, his job- here in Philadelphia. So, he quit his job as a teacher and moved. We swore to each other that we would never speak of the incident again"

"Why didn't you just explained it to me?" Derek asked Stiles, sounding a bit hurt that my ex-student wasn't able to trust him with something like this.

"I was afraid of what you would think of me" he answered "You see me as a perfect being, that could do no wrong. What would you have thought if you knew that with just a simple mistake I almost ruined a man's life?!"

"I would have thought that you are the best friend someone could wish for, and that you were just a young boy. Of course, you would commit mistakes or do stupid things!" His husband assured me "Now come here, I think we should leave Professor Hampton with his boyfriend. It seems like they have a lot to talk about" Derek wrapped his arms around his husband, and smiled at me- the first time he didn't just glare at me.

He then guided Stile sout of the apartment, soon followed by Ethan and Danny. After the twin assured my ex-student that he doesn't think less of him for doing a stupid stunt when he was young: "God knows, I had my own share of stupid things on my past". His words, not mine.

"So... you never desired Danny?" Connor questioned me, just to be completely sure, as he moved closer to me.

"No" I assured him, dragging him into my arms "You are the only one I want. And I don't care how much it takes me to make you believe it, one day you'll be sure of it" I promised him.

"It will take a while" he warned me, a smile playing on his lips.

"I have all the time of the world" I replied, gaining a kiss from my boyfriend.

I smiled to myself, as I started taking his clothes off and guide him toward our bed, knowing that things are good again. And if anything bad happens in a nearby or far future, I'll be able to fix them. Because, I love Connor and that's all it matters.


	8. Ding dong! The witch is dead (Isaac's)

After a long month of sessions with our own freaking shrink, we all decided that we wanted mothe... Kate gone. She was never our mother, she just gave birth to us and when she tried to raise us... she only ended up torturing us. Sometimes I think that was her sole propuse all along. Also, we couldn't bare the possibility of her escaping and coming back for 'mom'. Not to count all the people she would hurt if prison isn't good enough to keep her in check. So, when the hearing came we made our intentions clear to our parents and Annalise- Kate was sentence to death.

Luckily, we didn't have to witnes the sentense being fulfilled. We wanted her gone, but she still gave birth to us and seeing someone pump poison in her body would be too much. Dad, he was the last person to speak to her and see her alive. He never said what they discussed and we never asked. I just know that when he came back he was very silent for a while, even more than her normally is. But 'mom' was with him all the time, so I ddin't worry that much. I knew that 'mom' would handle things, he always does. And he did. In less than a month my dad was back to his old self, if not better- a wight lifted from his shoulders.

There was still one last scene to shoot for the last movie of the **Maze Runners** trilogy. We all demanded to be present while 'mom' acted, we just couldn't bare the idea of him getting hurt again. Nothing happened at the end, months later we were all at the premiere.

We also were the center of attention of the press and paparazzis for a long time. First because of the assasintaion attempt, then for the case against Kate, afterwards for her death sentense and lastly because 'mom' announced that he'll stop his acting career for now to focus on his family- specially on helping Erika organizing her sweet sixteen. However, that last fact is only known to family.

Not to mention, the fact that I started dating my brother's ex-girlfriend. That would have caught a lot of attention as well, if we hadn't kept it undercover for the moment. Not only we are the kids of two very famous american figures, who lately have been in the eye of the hurricane called: the press. We were both models for a very popular brand. Luckily, I only got a punch on the face from part of my brother.

Scott was bothered for a while, but when I brought up the fact that not only was he the one who decided to cut off things completely with Allison after Kate's court case was over, he had begun a relationship with Kira. It took 'mom' talking with him, to convince him that Ally and I also deserved the same happiness that he found in Kira, but at the end he accepted us being together.

So, the witch is dead, 'mom' and that are safe and sound, all my siblings and I are in happy and stable relationships... it's accurate to say that life is good. Things are not always perfect... but I wpuldn't have it any other way.


End file.
